Creatures of Hetalia
America's Whale America has a pet whale that lives in a pool in his backyard. It is known that the Whale is fond of Lithuania. America's Unicorn America was given a unicorn on his birthday by England. Australia's Koala Australia has a Koala that seems to be constantly glaring. China's Panda China's pet panda's name is unknown, but China almost always carries it on his back, in a bamboo basket. It is stated in notes by Himaruya that China has with him a different panda every time. Panda.jpg Flying Mint Bunny The most popular of the magical creatures that only England can see, shown to be a flying, mint-colored bunny. It may be a reference to the popular folktale that a rabbit that lives on the moon, based on pareidolia that identifies the markings of the moon as a rabbit. He is also seen to have a fitful love interest for England. Curiously, the name of Flying Mint Bunny in the original Japanese version can be roughtly translated to Mrs.Fairy Flying Mint Bunny.jpg Gilbird Prussia's pet bird was seen delivering the letter declaring the War of Austrian Succession to the Archduchess of Austria. Gilbird is also frequently seen flying around or sitting on top of Prussia's head. Gilbird is also mentioned in the Oresama no Blog, where Prussia is surprised when he was informed by Italy that the bird sits on his head, showing that he was previously unaware of the bird's presence. There are some pictures by Himaruya depicting Gilbird with a hat, which may be assumed that Prussia was now taking notice of him. Prussia has been occasionally depicted with more than one of these Gilbirds, similar to France having several birds looking identical to one another, and it is often assumed that they are named Gilbird. 41blog7.jpg Greece's Cats Greece has multiple homeless cats following him around in reference to the large homeless cat population of Greece. So far, only one of the cats, Corporal Cat has been named. Hanatamago Hanatamago is a white puppy belonging to Finland, first appearing in the strip "Su-san and the Dog". She can talk under certain circumstances, having made an appearance at the 2010 Christmas Event and co-hosting the 2007 Christmas Event. Finland first found her as a stray, and, after coming up with a slew of strange names for her, compromised with Sweden to name her Hanatamago, "hana" meaning "flower" and "tamago" meaning "egg" in Japanese. Hanatamago is also known for being the icon of George deValier . 150px-Finland + Sweden + Hanatamago.gif Kumajirou Canada has a polar bear, named Kumajirou, who never can remember that his owner is named Canada. Canada also forgets Kumajirou's name in return. They are almost never shown without the other. Fans sometimes abbreviate his name as Kuma. Kumajiro.jpg Mr. Puffin Iceland has a puffin that is often called Mr. Puffin by fans and as 'Puffin-san (Mr. Puffin)' or simly 'Puffin' in the official Hetalia Fantasia CD series.They have been seen in the anime and manga together multiple times. The puffin is able to talk, and has been featured in Iceland's character song 'With love, from Iceland '. In the English dub, the puffin has a deep voice and talks in a rough sort of way. 2509374 1331685013106 6res 225 225.jpg Pierre Pierre is seen with France , and is known to be his pet bird, similiar to Prussia and Gilbird. It's been noted that since France seems to have various birds that look identical to one another, "Pierre" is likely a name that France uses to refer to all of the birds, and it is also stated in the anime that he has a bird named Pierre 02. 74783 1367008938276 460 253.png Pochi Usually accompanying Japan, his owner, he is a Shiba Inu dog that has a personality similar to Japan's. He has been shown to communicate and interact with Netherlands' pet rabbit, asking the rabbit to "take responsibility" when he was licked by the rabbit, similarly to how Japan asked Italy to take responsibity after the latter kissed him He also often carries Japan-cat on his back in the Nekotalia series. 800px-Pochi-kun.jpg Poland's Pony Poland has a brown pony with a dark brown mane and a light brown stripe on his nose. The pony also appeared in Hetalia: Paint it White, where it changed Poland into a pictonian. Tony Often seen with America, Tony was found after America discovered that a UFO had crashed in New Mexico (Episode 66). Tony is able to speak English, but usually speaks in a language of rude english words. (As shown in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White) He also loves video games and making fun of America when America becomes scared of horror movies. Char 51524.jpg Troll Norway has been seen with a troll in the manga a few times. It has been believed it is Norway's friend or companion, similar to England's Flying Mint Bunny. Its name is unknown and most fans just refer to it as 'Troll'. Hetalia Norway by Yami Chan4.jpg Category:Characters